A Piece of Joy
by leahmaree1992
Summary: Susie and Jonesy get a little surprise in the form of joy...


_Well this is my first S/J fic! I really liked it, and I hope you like it too! Happy reading!_

_DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Southern Star and Channel 7 except...well, you'll find out at the end!_

Senior Constable Susie Raynor-Jones awoke at 5am one morning to weird turning-feeling cramps in her stomach, which gave her a sudden run to the bathroom. Flopping down on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet, it seemed like the last twenty-four hours of meals went down the drain. The perspiration built up on her face and it felt like she would never stop.

Senior Constable Evan Jones awoke to the constant flushing of the toilet. _It's probably just Suse going to the toilet_. But after he heard the toilet more than once, he started getting worried. So he hopped out of bed, hoping it might be Susie trying to fix the toilet, but to get there, see his wife's face over the toilet bowl, sweat dripping down her face…

"Suse!" he yelped as he leaped towards his wife, to pull her away from the toilet. Susie's breath was short and raspy and she looked a bit disorientated. "Suse, are you alright? Suse? Man, I got to get you to the hospital!" And so off went Evan with Susie in the back seat of the car, zooming towards the hospital. "Please God; let Suse be alright, oh man, heck!"

Evan was sitting in the hospital waiting room constantly worrying that his wife would be alright. At that moment Dr. Mel came out.

"Dr. Mel!" called Evan as he flagged her down.

"Ahh, yes Evan, I've got good news, but I think I better let Susie do the talking." Dr. Mel's face had a mischievous grin on it.

Evan ran down to Susie's room and opened the door. There she was, sitting in a chair by the window, smiling and looking radiant and glowing. Evan pulled a chair up next to her.

"Hey Suse, so what's this big news Mel tells me you have?" asked Evan.

Susie turned around with what could've been the world's biggest smile on her face.

"Evan, we're going to have a baby!"

For a moment, those words didn't sink in. Then, for a rare moment in his life, tears came falling down Evan's face…tears of happiness…he never though it would happen; he, Evan Jones was going to be a daddy.

"Hey, give me your hand" asked Susie. He reluctantly gave her his hand. She put it on her stomach. "I know you can't feel or see much now, but Evan, a baby is growing in there! And he or she is gonna be the most beautiful thing!"

8 MONTHS LATER

By the time eight months had passed Susie was really starting to show and had to take leave of work for the rest of the pregnancy plus the year she would stay home with her child. She was finding it difficult to move but still managed to persevere in life.

"Hey Suse! Suse?" called Evan, who had just arrived home from work.

"Yeh?" answered Suse.

"Amez has invited us over for dinner…so is the whole crew…you feel up to that?"

Susie stirred in her bed. "Yeah, I think so…but I feel like I need to bring something though."

"Suse, don't be silly! The dinner is for you!" replied Evan. "Oh yeah, and the dinner is at 6pm…where are you going?"

"To get something from the supermarket, silly" replied Susie.

"Suse, woh, no way can I let you go there! Like, you're almost ready to give birth literally!"

"Evan, don't be stupid; I'm a month away! It's simple. I go to supermarket, buy a few things, we'll go to Amy's a bit earlier, I'll cook it, by 6 o'clock, ta-da! Ready on the dot!"

"Suse, I don't know…" Evan was getting a bit scared with Susie's strong confidence.

"Evan, if you love me and trust me, kiss me. If you don't, I'll run" Susie's voice felt strong.

"Okay my darling Susan Rose, yes, I love you and trust you. Happy?" and with that he gave her a kiss.

Susie walked gently around the supermarket, now getting a few back pains. "Come on Suse" she said to herself, "just the mince and lettuce now. Come on, you can do it."

Finally she got the final ingredients, plus a container of rich ice-cream; she bought her food and headed back to the watch house.

She made it to the Imperial counter and collapsed. "Chrissy, quickly, get Evan, please". Her voice was hoarse and she started crying. _You stupid idiot Susan! You should have listened to Evan! He knew all along this would be too much! But of course, me stupid old me wouldn't listen. When am I gonna learn?_

"Susie!" called Evan. "Oh my goodness, Suse, I told you not to push yourself!" he said as he scooped Susie into his arms and ran up the stairs to their room. He barged open the door and gingerly placed her on their bed. Susie's tears were continuous by now.

"Evan! You were right!" she wailed. "Shh shh now shh shh" said Evan's reassuring voice as he kissed her hot lips. Finally Susie settled down. Her eyes darted between the tiny space they called 'home'. "Evan, we need our own place. How can we call a place big enough to fit a bed, couch and T.V. in home?"

Evan settled next to Susie. "You know what? You're right. How about I promise you this: I'll find us a house before Baby here is born?"

Susie let out a scream and gave Evan a hug. "Evan, you're the best man a girl could have!"

4:00 was approaching and yet Susie was still sleeping.

"Suse, Suse, come on, wake up" said Evan, trying to wake Susie.

"Hmmmrph….WHY DO I HAVE TO GET UP?"

"Woh, woh, woh! Remember, we're having dinner at Amy's!"

Susie looked ashamed. "Sorry for yelling, I forgot. Let's go!"

They got into their car and drove off. But after getting a bit further than Amy's house, Susie began to get suspicious. "Evan, this isn't the way to Amy's…" Suddenly Evan pulled over on the road. He handed her a scarf. "Put this over your eyes" he asked.

"Are you crazy Evan Jones?" exclaimed Susie.

"Woman, do what you're told!" was Evan's simple reply. By now his face had one of his hundred-mile grins on it. They drove bit further then Evan pulled into a driveway. He got out of the car and got Susie out. "Okay, remove the scarf" he ordered. Susie did as she was told. In front of her was the most beautiful house she had seen. It was yellow, cozy, and warm with a welcoming touch to it. "Whose house is this?" she asked. Evan smiled. "Guess whose house it is" he replied. It suddenly clicked. "You mean…this house is OURS?"

"You betcha baby!"

Susie let out another scream.

"And now for the second surprise…"

The garage door opened. Out appeared Alex. "G'day Suse!" he shouted. "Alrighty Joss, back her out!" he yelled.

Out sped a royal blue Ford Falcon family car; and in it were Amy, Kelly, Matt and Joss at the wheel. "Tutto il a destra tutto il a destra!" yelled Joss in Italian, meaning "Alright, alright!" Then yelled Kelly and Amy out the window, "We love you Suse!" and Matt just simply grinning away. By now Susie was crying…tears of happiness. Her dream had come true. Finally she had a place to call home with Evan and Baby. "And even a new car!" she exclaimed. Evan came over and swooped his wife into his arms.

"So how do you like it?" he asked her.

"I'm speechless" was Susie's simple reply.

As they headed inside the house was Susie to get even more surprises! There was new everything! Tables, chairs, everyday items; it had all been a generous gift of Mt. Thomas Police Station.

Suddenly Susie realized that she had forgotten to make anything or bring any food. "Don't worry!" yelled Amy, "we all brought something!" Susie just couldn't believe this. Life just kept getting better and better.

Everyone was sitting and standing around to eat when Susie suddenly started feeling funny. She just ignored it and soon she was chatting away once again. But after an hour when she was sitting on the couch with Kelly and Amy, she suddenly started feeling wet. Then she realised; her water had broken. "Kel, Amez" she said slowly, trying to stay calm, "My water just broke, get Evan, quickly, please!" Susie was now finding it hard to keep the tears in. Something was terribly wrong. She wasn't due for another month. All she could do now was hope that the baby would be alright.

"Susie!" yelled Evan, rushing over to his wife. "Quick, we've got to get you to the hospital!" He started scooping Susie up in his arms when Susie suddenly stopped him and said. "Evan, I was going to tell you this, but I want to have this baby at home. I've already arranged it with Mel, so all you have to do is ring her up." Evan knew his wife wasn't crazy. This was their first real home and their first child, so he grabbed his mobile and phoned Dr Mel.

Susie's face had tears streaming down it. The pain was unbearable. By her sides were Amy and Kelly. The guys were just looking on. They couldn't stand seeing their colleague in so much pain! Finally Dr Mel and midwife arrived.

"Hello Susie, well, you seem to be a month early, but I think things will be alright" Dr Mel's voice gave Suse some reassurance.

Evan then came over. "Come on Suse, let's get you to the bedroom", and just as he was picking her up, Susie said, "Let Ames and Kel come in too, please" Evan was reluctant. He was going to make this birth as smooth as possible, and if it meant having a few friends there, he'd let her do it.

"Hmphhhhhh!" Susie gave another groan and cry as she gave another push. She never realised childbirth would be this hard. She wanted to lie down but the doctor wouldn't let her. Her standing up strength was supported by Kel, Amy and Evan. They couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. Suddenly they heard Mel shout "The head's starting to come!" Susie was overjoyed yet still in pain as she gave another push…and another…and another…and another. Before long she heard Mel shout "The head is out!" Susie couldn't believe it. She was almost done! Soon, she would officially be a Mummy!

A cry pierced through the whole house. Susie was finally able to flop down on her bed. She was exhausted. But at the same time, she had won the victory. She had given birth.

"Evan, Evan!" she called. Evan rushed over to her and held her hand. "Mel will be back in a moment" he reassured her. Sure enough, Mel returned holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "It's a girl" she said. Soon Susie, Evan, Amy and Kelly were crying tears of happiness – nothing was wrong with the baby, despite it's one month premature birth.

Half an hour had passed and they still hadn't figured out a name for the baby. They liked names like Grace, Elizabeth and Amber, but none of them seemed quite right.

"She sure is wonderful" said Evan.

"You're right there" replied Susie.

"She's a piece of joy" Evan commented.

Susie thought for a moment. "Evan! You gave me an idea for her name!"

"What?" exclaimed Evan, still excited.

"Well, she said she's a piece of joy…why don't we name her Joy? That's what she is! She's a piece of joy…our little piece of Joy!"

"Splendid and superb" was Evan's simple reply.

"What about a middle name?" Susie asked.

Evan thought. "She looks a lot like you. Why don't we name her…Joy Susan?"

Susie looked at her baby girl before agreeing with Evan. "You're right. Welcome to the world, Joy Susan Jones."


End file.
